Devil May Cry: Son of Redgrave
by ladymary427
Summary: this is a story about Dante's son name Drakon who meets a girl and goes though a portal and ends up in her world.


** _Devil May Cry: Son of Redgrave_**

**By**** Kat Collins and Shawn Peterson**

Prologue The Legend of Dante:  
You have all heard the legend I m sure, the legend of the two sons of The Dark Knight Sparda and his human wife Eva. The boys were twins and Sparta named them Dante and Vergil. When they were eight years old Eva gave to the two boys each a half of Sparda s perfect amulet, the keys to his power. Little did Eva know how much the course of the boy s lives would change in that moment.  
Soon after their family was attacked by demons, Eva was slain by the demon king Mundus but not before she managed to spirit Dante away to safety. After this the two brothers were separated and would not see each other again until they were on the cusp of manhood.  
In a self-imposed quest to claim vengeance for his mother s murder Dante eventually opened up his own mercenary business, later known by many as Devil May Cry, which specialized in demonic and paranormal cases. Dante had several partners in his line of work as a Devil Hunter but none more famous then the pair of women he worked with most frequently and very closely. One was a demon named Trish who bore a strong resemblance to Eva as she was created by Mundus. The other was a human Devil Hunter, who was named Mary, otherwise known simply as Lady who assisted Dante in his quest to defeat his long lost brother Vergil when he tried to claim Sparda s power as his own all the while managing to settle a vendetta with her own father Arkham that had resulted in the death of her mother like Dante.  
After many jobs and missions such as defeating the demon Abigail who was said to have powers rivaling Mundus, toppling the Order of the Sword, a cult of demon hunters that worshipped Sparda as a god and slaying Mundus himself, finally claiming vengeance for Eva s death Dante eventually settled down and married Lady, having a child with her that they named Drakon.  
Drakon was personally trained by Dante in the craft of Devil Hunting, being instructed on how to use both human and demonic weapons called Devil Arms. Eventually Dante passed away when the strain of so many years of devil hunting was too much for his body to cope with any longer.  
After his father s death Drakon inherited two things from him, the first, was Dante s personally designed pair of handguns Ebony and Ivory which could fire at incredible speeds limited only by how fast one could pull the triggers, and Devil May Cry itself. Now Drakon runs the business on his own which is where our story begins.

1 Another Day at the Office I win again! Pay up sucker! said Drakon as he shot his last ball into the pool table s corner pocket. Smartass, just like your old man. Trish said with a sigh as she handed Drakon a wad of fifty dollar bills. Hey what s wrong with keeping it in the family? Drakon said with a grin, placing the wad of cash in one of his black coat s pockets. You have better luck at gambling then Dante did, I ll give you that much. Trish said with a grin.  
Drakon grinned back, he knew what Trish meant better than most people, he d won several bets against his father when he was younger and it had turned into his life savings, gambling was one of the things he missed most about his father, it was one of the many things they had a common interest in and Drakon wished that he hadn t taken them for granted and appreciated his time with Dante while he still could.  
Suddenly the bell at the entrance of the shop jingled as the door opened and a woman walked through the door. She had caramel colored skin, jet black hair and chocolate brown eyes. The woman also carried herself in a very calm manner, smiling at Drakon when she reached his desk. Your Dante, the one that does a little bit of everything right? she said with a mischievous grin. It took Drakon a moment to find his voice, this girl was seriously beautiful and a flirt to boot! She s definitely my type. He thought. Suddenly he remembered the woman was still waiting for his answer. No, that was my dad. Let me guess, it was the white hair that did it right? Drakon asked, pointing at his mop of white hair which he had inherited from Dante.  
The woman laughed, I guess so, or maybe it s that laid back cocky attitude of yours. She said. You like it don t you? Drakon said with a grin. Maybe I do. The woman said. Trish rolled her eyes. Are you two going to do business or just flirt all night!? she yelled. That depends on if the business goes to the bedroom or not. The woman said, winking at Drakon and making him grin. Trish sighed, I m out I ll leave you to the romance lover boy. Trish said as she walked toward the door, mumbling something that sounded like worse than Dante on her way out.  
Drakon laughed and turned his attention back to the woman. So what kind of job do you have for me miss ? Luna, the woman said, extending her hand, Drakon shook it and noticed the woman had a very firm grip, impressing him. That tells me she knows how to handle herself, the kind of woman that knows what she wants and is used to getting it. He thought with some amusement, I like that. Pleasantries aside, Luna continued. The job I have in mind requires a bit of travel on your part, I already know it s not going to be the kind of environment you're used too or the typical demons you're used too. She said. I like a challenge. Drakon said, cracking his neck. That s what I like to hear. Luna said with a grin. Suddenly the doors to the shop we re blown off their hinges. In the doorway stood six demons, one was a tiny thing resembling a cupid statue with a bow and arrow, another was a skeleton that appeared to be wielding a chainsaw, two were nearly identical in appearance except one was red and covered in fire, and the other was blue and covered in ice. The fifth was another skeleton with a Viking helmet on it and a sword and shield. The last was by far the largest; it was a green giant that stood twice as tall as Drakon with a very large stomach and red eyes.  
Shit, they must have followed me from Limbo. Luna said drawing a pair of knives, one that glowed blue and another that glowed red. Limbo? Drakon asked raising his eyebrows. I ll explain later if you decide to take the job just find something to fight with! Luna yelled. No problem there love. Drakon said with a wink, vaulting over his desk to the rack of weapons on the wall behind it. From the rack he chose his two favorite weapons, one was a black sword with bat wings on the hilt and a skull for the pommel named Alastor and the other was a set of triple nunchaku appropriately named Cerberus, placing both on his back Drakon returned to Luna s side and pulled out his treasured handguns, Ebony and Ivory. Bout time, these guys were getting bored. Said Drakon, firing the pistols at the cupid like statue all the while dodging the arrows that it shot which impaled themselves in the wall. The demon eventually exploded in a mess of black blood with a scream. Spinning the pistols Drakon put them back in their holsters and pulled Alastor from his back. Next! he said. The demons with the chainsaw and the sword stepped forward. I ll take the fatass in the corner Said Luna walking toward the green demon and pulling out a black and white chain that had been tied around her waist. Why don t you take care of the two small fries over there? Oh, someone has confidence in me! said Drakon as he blocked the chainsaw wielding demon s attack with Alastor and shot the sword demon in the forehead. Drakon concentrated for a moment and suddenly Alastor s blade was coated in a thick sheet of purple lightning, swinging his weapon with a mighty cry Drakon sent the chainsaw wielding demon flying into the wall as purple arcs of lightning cascaded through its body, the demon tried to stand back up but quickly fell over, stunned.  
Meanwhile Luna was having a more difficult time dealing with the giant green demon, with the chain in her hand she lightly jumped over it as it charged at her smashing into the wall, a simple maneuver but she had repeated it so many times now it was getting ridiculous. I need to get the chain around its neck! Luna hollered to Drakon. I got it Hun, you just sit tight! Drakon yelled back. Stabbing the sword demon straight through with Alastor Drakon, with all the force of his weight threw the skeletal creature off the blade and into the green demon s head. Now, give it a shot while he s stunned! said Drakon. Thanks! said Luna. Throwing the chain with all her strength Luna watched with satisfaction as it found its target and wrapped tightly around the demon s neck. Tugging with all her strength Luna pulled the demon to the floor, leapt on top of it and stabbed it repeatedly with two of her knives, making it explode in a spray of black blood. There were only two demons left now, the red fire demon and the whitish blue ice demon. Luna and Drakon found themselves back to back, with Drakon facing the ice demon and Luna handing the fire. Use your nunchaku for him, they're made of ice right? Luna asked. Yeah, but he s an ice demon it ll just make him stronger. Drakon said. Luna turned around and looked him in the eye; there was a quiet sense of determination in her eyes. Just trust me. She said flatly. There was something about the look in Luna s eyes that made Drakon want to trust her, even though they d only known eachother for about fifteen minutes. Alright, Drakon said calmly, replacing Aastor with Cerberus while Luna exchanged her blue glowing knife for another red one.  
They stood back to back for a moment longer, Drakon was intensely aware of her back pressed against his, it was more than just a bond between a battle comrade. For some odd reason Drakon found himself possessed by a sudden desire to protect Luna that he couldn t explain. There was a bond between them now, a bond forged by the fierce joy of battle.  
They broke apart; Drakon slammed the ice demon into the wall behind it and spun in the air, Cerberus bashing the demon in the head and face every time Drakon spun.  
Luna was twisting and stabbing at the demon both dodging his sword and making moves of her own like an elegant dance between two partners. Drakon was soon on his feet again and was smashing the nunchaku into every part of the demon he could reach, so fast that to human eyes the weapon appeared as an ice blue blur in his hand. Finally Drakon hit the demon hard enough to send him flying while Luna stabbed at the fire demon and kicked it towards the ice demon with all of her strength. The demons collided and exploded in a shower of ice crystals and sparks of fire. Hmmm nice effect . Drakon said thoughtfully. Luna smiled, We make a good team. She said. Yeah we do, you interested in Devil hunting work? Drakon asked. Maybe later , Luna answer. But now that you ve seen what I m up against are you up for the job? For a pretty face like you? Hell yes! Drakon said.  
Luna s smile grew wider. Good, pack and get some sleep we leave for Limbo in the morning. 2 The start of the end So I will see you in the morning . Luna said to Drakon as she started to walk out of the shop. Wait! Please let me walk you back to the place you are staying at . Drakon said. Sure I would like that. Where is a good place to eat? Luna asked, smiling. Well I know a few good places. Drakon answered with a smile.  
God I hope he is the right one from the dreams I have been having lately, thought Luna. But I need to remember what my mom told me; if he is the one then you will die by his hands. So what do you feel like eating? Drakon asked, bringing Luna back to walking with him, um hmm I haven t had a good cheeseburger in a while. "Not what i meant but okay" he said with a smile. I know but I like to take it slow lover boy . She said with a smile. "Low and slow?" he asked back with a sly smile on his face. mmm sounds good but I don t think you could handle all of this. She said with a laugh. "Never tell me i can't handle something or i just might try. He answered back with a teasing smile. Ha-ha lover boy in your dreams . Luna answered with a happy look on her face, It s been a while Luna don t scare him off , she thought to herself then Drakon surprised her with his answer , Let s make my dreams a reality. He said, whispering in her ear. You really think you could handle a dirty little girl like me ? Luna asked with a little bit of lust in her eyes, Bring it all night love, he said with the same lust in his eyes. Hunny I could make you melt in five minutes, Luna said smugly. I like him, she thought to herself. Suddenly Drakon laughed, I could make you melt in three, and still have time to make you do other things, he said. He has balls but I like it. Luna thought to herself. Oh really? Luna asked. Really, don't challenge me hun I just might give you a run for your money, Drakon said with a smartass smile. Haha now where is a place where there is a good cheeseburger? Luna asked, wanting to change things before she slept with him. I prefer pizza myself. He said back with a shy smile.  
Yeah but I wanted a burger now make good with it or else. she said returning the smile back. Throw in a strawberry sundae and you have a deal, he said back as his smile grew bigger.  
So am I paying, even though i am not for around here? Luna asked, while thinking to herself, Why do I like him? Just messing with you Hun, free of charge I know how to treat a lady,...in many ways. Drakon said with a dirty smile that had trouble all over it. What kind of lady do you think i am? Luna asked with her hands on her hips. A sexy one, devil hunters are sexy. Drakon said with a smile. Cute, real cute daring, but I am not one. Luna said. Don't worry about it it's not that hard to learn, Dad taught me when I was a kid and I picked it up really quickly. He said with an encouraging smile. I see, thanks but no thanks for the time being and speaking of which i should tell you about the job shouldn t I ? Luna asked feeling a little shy. Yes but first I want to show you something said Drakon. Pulling out Ebony and Ivory he started to shoot at seemingly random sections of a wall near them until the bullet holes spelled out "Wanna go dancing?" on the wall.  
Haha, nice job, Luna said with a smile. So is that a yes? Drakon asked with a grin. Well if you feed me first then yes. Luna said ,her smile growing wider. Drakon pulled out the wad of fifties he had won from Trish, Shall we?, he asked What the hell ? Where did you get that!? Luna exclaimed, losing the smile. Trish is a terrible pool player. Drakon said with a laugh. mmm I could probably out play you, Luna said with a wink. We'll worry about that later, Drakon said, Now are we gonna get some dinner or do I have to make you? Drakon asked, putting his arm around Luna and kissing her on the cheek. Down big boy, Luna said with a smile. Hey you can't blame a guy for trying. Drakon said.  
God i can't count how many time a guy has told me that. Luna said while shaking her head. none of them meant it though Drakon said with a rare serious look in his eyes. mmm maybe you are right, but you will never know . Luna said as she smiled. now make good with the food and you can do as you please with me. Drakon moved forward and put his hand on Luna's shoulder, suddenly he kissed her on the forehead and ran off. "If you can catch me"  
You tease I am not running after you I will just go home! Luna yelled after him as she started to feel hopeless, Maybe Dad was right I am not ready for things like this. Suddenly Drakon ran back. "I'm sorry." Drakon said with a small sad smile. What the ? Luna asked with surprise. I didn't mean to upset you. Drakon said. Luna sighed, trying to hide her surprise at the fact that Drakon was trying to be so nice. Honestly, it's fine it s this is my first doing something like this. She said with a sad smile. You ve never dated before? Drakon asked. haha no its not that silly boy. Luna said, the smile returning to her face again. Then what'd you mean? Drakon asked with a curious look. Luna sighed, I was sent here by my parents because we have a big problem, and yes I don t know what it is but all I know is I was supposed to come and get you. Well you were looking for my dad before weren't you? Drakon said with a sad smile. Oh yeah, that is right but that was in case you weren t born yet. Luna said. Oh, Drakon said as a sad look crossed his eyes. "Well he's dead." he said solemnly. Oh God I am sorry Luna said feeling tears in her eyes. Suddenly Drakon's hand curled into a fist and he gritted his teeth, and then so fast that Luna almost didn't see it she saw a flash and a red humanoid standing in front of her before it turned back into Drakon once more. Whoa um explain what was that? Luna asked. Drakon shrugged. Sorry, little present from my dad, he called it Devil Trigger, a form demon hybrids can take to increase their strength, I sometimes slip and transform when I get upset. Ahh I have seen a few people do something similar myself, like my Dad and I have one too, or at least I m supposed too. Luna said with a small smile.  
Your half demon too? Drakon asked. Ha-ha half angel and half demon in truth. Luna said sheepishly. .what the... Drakon said. Ha-ha what? Luna asked feeling shy. Half and half d- Drakon stammered, HOW!? Long story love, she said. Okay and sorry about the Devil Trigger thing, my dad's a bit of a sensitive subject, Drakon said, an embarrassed look on his face. Well human angel and demon blood all run in me so I m no stranger to weird stuff like that, Luna said. ...I don't even want to know. Drakon said thinking of some twisted three way.  
Um my mom is human and my dad is a Nephilim, half angle and half demon. Luna explained to him with the shy feeling again. Next thing you'll be telling me is that your dad's name is Dante. Drakon said while rolling his eyes. Um... yeah about that, Luna said, starting to giggle. . By now they had reached the local burger joint that to Drakon was like a second home. "I'll take a beer, and a pizza." Drakon said. Then he turned to Luna and asked, You want anything? Sure but I want to sit down first. Luna said as she shook her hips, and walked toward an empty booth, Drakon following along like a love-struck puppy.

3 A Family of Devils:  
As they ate Drakon and Luna began to talk, they moved freely from subject to subject, their tastes in music, favorite hobbies and foods. Luna had a large interest in Devil Hunting like Drakon and had slain several demons herself from a young age, though it was for her own survival and not for work. Things in Limbo are a lot more chaotic than here, she said. Demon attacks occur every day on the streets and even the humans have to be on guard and defend themselves however they can. Drakon grinned, Sounds like I could have a lot of fun there. He said. Luna smiled, I m sure you could, there are demons everywhere. Drakon cracked his knuckles, Oh I d love it alright. He said. So what was your childhood like? I mean being part angel demon and human couldn t have been easy. He asked curiously.  
Luna shrugged, My home life was great. My mom cooked and cleaned a lot, she was a homemaker, and I thought dad worked at an office. It wasn t until I was 16 when a demon tried to kill us in our own home that they sat me down and explained what I was, then Dad started to train me but as I got older I realized he had been training me even when I was little. But other than that I didn t really have friends, well when you can see angels and demons yeah, kids think you are odd. Drakon could relate, it wasn t easy growing up half human and half demon either, from the time he was a kid he d had to deal with demons, sometimes they d attack his father, sometimes him but he d had to deal with them his whole life, he also knew what it was like to grow up alone, other than his mother, Dante and Trish he never really had anyone he could call a friend, except his cousin Nero but that was another story.  
Okay lover boy, you ve had your turn now it s mine, what s your family like? I only know a little bit about Dante, what was he like? Luna asked. Drakon smiled, He was awesome, he was one of those people that just liked to enjoy life and have fun, even when we were working on a job he never took it seriously and always treated it like a game, it helped put me at ease when I first started learning how to be a Devil Hunter, but it drove my mom Mary off the wall sometimes, she used to describe him as So laid back he s almost lazy. Luna grinned, Now I see where you get it, she said with a hint of amusement. Hey, better to relax and enjoy life then to waste time stressing about it. Drakon said with a shrug. Why do I feel so comfortable with her? He thought, I mean I ve only known her a few hours and I ve already kissed her, flirted with her, offered sex, and now I m treating her to dinner, this is progressing fast even by my old man s standards. So do you have any other family besides Dante and your mom? Luna asked snapping Drakon out of his thoughts. Yeah, Trish is an old friend of my dad s and she s around so much that we already consider her one of us. Drakon said, then he sighed, Then there s Dante s brother Vergil, my uncle, they never really got along that well even as kids. What happened to him? Luna asked. It s a bit of a long story, Drakon said. First they were separated as kids when demons attacked their father, Sparda then about twenty years later Vergil tried to revive this old tower to enter the demon world and Dad had to stop him, that ended with Dad and Vergil fighting over Sparda s sword and Vergil falling into the demon world, Dad actually met my mom during that incident. Is he still around? Luna asked. Drakon tensed, his hand curling into a fist, No, he s dead, he ended up getting possessed by Mundus the demon king and Dad had to kill him. Oh, I m sorry. Luna said, reaching for Drakon s hand and slowly uncurling his fingers. Without meaning too Drakon found himself slipping them into her hand even as she slipped hers into his. Thank you, he said with a small smile. Luna smiled back at him, You d do the same for me. She said. How do you know? Drakon asked. You barely know me. True, Luna said, But I still know you would, I can t explain it I just know. Drakon chuckled, When did we step into a bad romance flick? he asked. Luna laughed, You never know loverboy, this could be love at first sight for all you know. She said. Then she surprised him by leaning over the table and kissing him on the cheek. By now the other customers had finished their food and Drakon and Luna were left alone sitting at the table, their hands still clasped together. Still keeping hold of her hand Drakon stood up and motioned for her to do the same. Gazing into her eyes he smiled, If you re going to do that, do it right. He said, leaning in close and caressing her cheek with his free hand. Luna smiled and leaned in closer her lips mere inches from Drakon s, As you wish lover boy. She said, brushing her lips against his. Drakon responded eagerly, pressing his lips into hers enjoying the taste, his head spinning and heart racing in his chest he put his arms around Luna s hips and lifted her onto the table, pressing himself closer to her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Soon all Drakon was aware of was Luna s scent, her taste and her body pressed against his. Leaning forward so that they were both on the table Drakon caressed her cheek with his hands and moved up her dress, eagerly exploring, from her long soft legs, to her back, and all the pleasures that lied within. Suddenly she broke away from him breathing hard, Shouldn t we wait until we get back to your place for this? she asked. Drakon smiled, If that s what you want, besides before things get too heated don t you have a job to tell me about? he asked, moving his finger up her neck. Well if you d get off of me so I can think straight I d be more than happy too! Luna exclaimed sarcastically. Sorry love, Drakon said, kissing her on the forehead before extracting himself from her embrace and getting off the table. Good boy, Luna said. Now let s get down to business.

4 is that supposed to do that:  
As they walked out of the dinner Luna started to explain, So I need someone to help me, because my mom knew a great evil was coming and she knew I would need help. So I was sent here to find you and someone name Nero, wouldn t know how he is? Luna asked, knowing he would want to know how she knew both of their names. Yeah I know him, he is my cousin. Drakon answered looking a little lost. Yeah I forgot to tell you my mom isn t normal either, she was the one who told me where to find you. She explained to Drakon who was smiling for some reason. What do you mean she's not normal?" Drakon asked. Well she can see things before they happen and cross into Limbo but only with her mind vs. me who can cross with both mind and body, and well My mom's not just a medium she's a psychic and she sometimes has visions in her sleep. Luna said She saw me fighting with two white haired men from another world. Luna explained with a smile. Okay I get it but why do we need Nero? Drakon asked.  
Before Luna could answer out of the corner of her eye she saw one of the big green demons from Limbo running at her at full speed.  
Hey you, fat ass! A white haired boy said as he pushed Luna out of the way and shot the demon in the head. Finally!, that one was hard to find, hey Drakon what are you doing out this late? The boy asked as he turned and noticed Luna. Oh now I know, well then let me give you a piece of advice, he isn t that great in bed like me. He said to her with a wink. Oh I am Nero and who are you sexy? She is mine, and if you keep talking like that you won t be talking for much longer Cuz. Drakon said. Um I think it s up to the lady to pick who s she is. Nero answered back with a big smile on his face. Um boys I am no one s so you all can kiss my ass after we kill these assholes, she said pointing to the demons that had suddenly appeared in front of them.  
So, after we kill these bastards, Drakon said, ducking a demon's scythe, do you want to come back to my place? Luna grinned as she stabbed a demon in the stomach Sure, I need someplace to sleep tonight and you can fill Nero in. she said as a demon collapsed in front of her, the most recent victim of Nero s Blue Rose handgun. Luna spun, and threw one of her red knives at a demon behind her, impaling it in the head while Drakon covered her back and riddled the demon behind her with bullets. I must say, nice view from back here, he said with a wink as he slashed a demon with Alastor that had tried to sneak up on Nero. Thanks man! , Neo hollered as he revved his sword, coating it in orange ignition fluid and roasting a demon that had been about to attack Luna. Nice touch, thanks for the save, Luna said. Anything for you sexy, Neo said, smiling at Luna. Will you all stop trying to get me in a bed by using your words I am no cheap trick! Luna said, as three demons walked behind her then exploding in a shower of blood as the boys shot them coating her dress in blood "She's right; she's not a cheap trick just for us to get into bed." Drakon said, smiling at Luna. "She's much more precious than that". Well I am happy someone is thinking with his heart and not his dick. Luna said as she blushed, thinking of what he said.  
Also do you have a shower? She asked Yes and whether you go in alone or not is up to you. Drakon said with a smile.  
Ha-ha slow down big boy let s just get back. Luna said returning the smile.  
"Have it your way" said Drakon with a mock bow indicating that she should lead. I am good with whatever. Nero said as they started to walk and after a while they returned to Devil May Cry.  
So where is the bathroom? Luna asked as she grabbed the bag she hid under the pool table earlier. Come with me and I will show you myself. Drakon answered as he looked at Nero. You can sleep on the couch and I ll fill you in in the morning. He said to him. Oh I am Luna by the way. She said to Nero with a smile as Drakon led her to the bathroom. The shower is in there and towels are next to the sink. Drakon said to her while looking at her with a smile. Okay thank you. She said returning the smile as she walked in the bathroom. God what a day I am just unsure about doing this and is it wrong that I want him to join me and make love to me, god what is wrong with me? Luna thought to herself as she took off the dress and the bra and panties then stepped into the shower letting it hit her, enjoying the warm water on her back. As she wondered what Drakon was thinking to himself. As he shut the door behind Luna Drakon begin to think to himself. "What is it about her that I just find so damn attractive? I mean hell I ve only known her for a day and I already want to sleep with her. he thought. But this isn't just a one night stand...I think I m in love.:  
He was surprised to admit it but the thoughts he had toward Luna were not just lustful, he thought about when they were back to back against the demons his fierce desire to protect her, his jealousy at his cousin's antics and how he smiled every time he thought of her. Suddenly his thoughts turned to Luna in the shower, "God I get excited just thinking about it." he thought with some amusement as he imagined what it would be like to kiss her, and make love to her in the shower.  
Hey Drakon can you please come in here? Luna hollered at him, as she started to think to herself, I want him. Drakon's heart raced in his chest, nodding to himself he turned around "I'll be in in a sec." he said, taking a deep breath he opened the door and stepped inside.  
As she heard him walk in she asked Can you please wash my back? As her heart started to race;  
Suddenly instinct took over, without thinking about it Drakon proceeded to strip completely and step into the shower behind Luna, caressing the soft skin of her back as he took the soap from her hand, getting harder and harder by the second.  
Mmm that feels good. She started say as she felt something against her back that wasn t a pair of hands. well hello mr. happy. she thought to herself as Luna smiled to herself as she turned in front of him and kissed him.  
Throwing the soap so it landed perfectly in the dish Drakon kissed her passionately as he wrapped her in his arms, foregoing all self-control as he sank his teeth into the soft flesh of Luna's neck she moaned in shock as she moved her hands down to his manhood and jerked, feeling herself getting wetter . Luna moaned in pleasure but suddenly stopped Drakon.  
Shouldn t we move to the bedroom? She asked wanting more of him. Drakon smiled and kissed her "Hold on," he said. With such ease that he appeared to have done it thousands of times, he swept Luna up into his arms and carried her into his bedroom, still kissing her the whole way. Luna jumped on the bed and laid on her back with her legs open, Come here lover. She said with a lustful , Drakon eased his way onto the bed with her, climbing on top of her and shoving his cock inside. "yes lover." he said in a sexy voice before kissing her passionately and thrusting faster and faster Luna s moans became louder and louder then turned into screams as she started cum on him, and felt him get harder as she screamed. DRAKON DRAKON! Suddenly Drakon roared with pleasure and for a brief moment slipped into his devil trigger the thrusting getting faster and faster as he did so before moaning in her ear "Luna..."  
she heard him moan her name, she bit his neck and felt him get harder as he moved her legs on his shoulders then she screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice ringing off the walls DRAKON CUM IN ME! And finally with a roar Drakon spilled his seed as he bit Luna's neck and left a mark, screamed her name through gritted teeth, DRAKON, Luna screams as she felt him cum inside of her and then sighed happily and laying his head on her bare chest , As she moves to lie on his chest to fall asleep. "You re good." Drakon said, kissing her on the neck as they lay in bed wrapped in each other's arms. you re not have bad either loverboy Luna said as she fell asleep in Drakon s arms and for the first she felt like she was at home.

5 A Rude Awakening:  
Drakon opened his eyes and found himself laying next to Luna, naked, under the sheets, her breathing was soft and slow and her head was on his chest. Drakon smiled and stroked her hair. Good morning sleepy head. he whispered in her ear. Mmm too early I want five minutes ,Luna said in a sleepy voice as she snuggled closer into him. Mmm alright, but I m willing to make you an offer, do you want me to stay here or go make you breakfast? Drakon asked, kissing her on the cheek. Why not just stay here with me? Luna asked. as she rolled on her tummy to look at him, as she put her hands under her chin. Drakon thought for a moment, Nero can do it, fuck it i m staying here. well are you going to answer ? and plus i can cook breakfast after i shower and dress. Luna said smiling at him. Drakon frowned and pulled Luna back into his arms. Nero can do it, I hate to admit it but the guy s a better cook than me and that means I can stay here with you. he said. Well thats sad to hear, I love man who can cook. Luna said with big smile as she started to kiss him and rub herself against him. Well, my scrambled eggs are a legend in the family, shall I make them for you? he asked, letting his hand gently slide down Luna s back to her ass Mmm or you put your hands to a better use and your cock Luna said as she started to slide down on his already hard dick. Drakon growled with pleasure, are you saying i should put something else in your mouth besides food? Drakon said as he flipped her onto her back and shoved himself into her. What do you think big boy Luna moaned as she started to cum. Drakon shuddered with pleasure and moved his head down so that his lips were mere inches from Luna s ear. What do you wish of me lover? he whispered Mmm aiy I don t care I just want you and no one else and just make love to me as you haven t with anyone else. aiy Drakon Luna said as she kept cumming and ran her nails up his back. Drakon moaned and bit Luna s neck thrusting fast and hard, Last night I made love better than I ever have ever in my life. Now come here, I want you. he whispered. Really now?, MMM, for me it felt like it was my first time last night. OH! Luna moaned as she was speaking, while thinking to herself how true that was and how she hadn t been with many men in her life but he made her feel nothing could stop her. she was falling in love him and it wasn t because he was great in bed. OH! Drakon moaned before spilling his seed again. DRAKON Luna moaned as she pulled him closer into her as he cam in her pussy. Drakon sighed with pleasure and lowered his head so it was right next to Luna s ear. Luna...? he whispered. Yes..? Drakon Luna asked back. I lo- BANG! the door swung open hitting the wall to find Nero on the other side. ALRIGHT! who s ready to get on the road and out the doo- he started. ...ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? he yelled as he stared at Drakon and Luna with his mouth hanging wide open in a perfect O . Get out asshole Luna yelled at him. Alright alright! Nero yelled, But Drakon, tomorrow night it s my tu- . So fast Nero almost didn t see it Drakon shot out of bed and punched him in the face. DON T EVEN TRY IT! he roared. Drakon can i please speak to you alone? asked Luna as she pulled the sheets back over her. One sec, Drakon grumbled. Transforming into his devil trigger just a simple flick in the head was enough to send Nero flying and into the wall across the hallway, shutting the door behind him Drakon turned to face Luna. What is it? he asked. Um okay, here goes nothing Luna said as she got off the bed and walked up to him and kissed him then whispered in his ear Drakon i love you and off to the shower. Drakon grabbed Luna s hand from behind picked her up and kissed her even more passionately than he had the night before, this was not a lustful kiss this was one of joy, placing her back down on the ground Drakon smiled, I love you too. he said, hugging her and holding her naked body against his as if it was the most precious gift in the world What was that for ? Luna asked with a giggle and a big smile on her face. Because I am officially the luckiest man alive Drakon said, kissing her again. That will be true if you marry me Luna said as she walked in the bathroom then turn and asked are you joining me? Drakon smiled and walked in behind her the heat of the water was nothing compared to the fire burning in his heart.

After reaching the lower floor (and pulling Nero s head out of the wall with much complaints on his part) Drakon proceeded to the rack of weapons on the wall. He stopped at a set of shining silver gauntlets and greaves. Beowulf he said fondly, strapping them on. Nero and Luna both glanced at him curiously. What? he asked, Their shiny! and I like punching things! Nero shook his head and glanced at Luna, See what you ve gotten yourself into? he asked. Luna giggled, Well you are the one who said it was my pick. she said. Drakon grinned and then sighed, he moved his way across the rack and put Alastor back on the wall. What are you doing? Nero and Luna both asked. At the very end of the rack on the floor was a sword case, unclasping and opening the case Drakon pulled out a massive four and a half foot long claymore with a blade that was notched on both sides, the crossguard was a human skull on one side and a demonic skull on the other, the hilt was made to resemble human bones and the pommel was a series of spikes jutting outward in all directions. Is that...? Nero started to ask. Drakon nodded, Rebellion he said fondly. Noticing Luna s confused expression Drakon explained, It was my dad s Sparda gave it to him when he was a child, I thought i should take it with me as a memento to him. Luna nodded, You miss him don t you? she asked. A single tear fell down Drakon s cheek as he strapped Rebellion to his back. We should get going, he said. When they reached the outside of the shop Drakon asked, So how exactly are we getting to Limbo? Luna smiled and pulled a yellow spray can and a strange pentagram like stencil from the bag she had brought with her, I only have one of these so we re going to need a way back when you want to back get, any suggestions? Drakon thought for a moment, Hey Cuz you still have the Yamato right? he asked. Nero smiled, suddenly he pulled back the right sleeve of his jacket to reveal a blue glowing arm with claws. What the hell? Luna said, her eyebrows raised. Long story, both Drakon and Nero said at once. Men Luna said to herself shaking her head. Suddenly the arm began to glow even brighter then it was before and within seconds Nero was holding a katana in his hand with a black scabbard and a white spiral design around the hilt. This was my dad s. Nero said, one of it s powers is it can open portals between two places, makes going on vacation cheap as hell. he said with a grin. Drakon laughed, Anyway we can use it to get back. You almost done love? he asked Luna. Yeah and it s worth a shot, may I? Luna asked Nero putting out her hand. Nero sighed, I don t know I usually never let this thing out of my sight. he said hesitantly. Oh come on Cuz she s not gonna damage it. Drakon said. Oh alright, Nero relented, passing the sword to Luna. Drawing the blade Luna examined it closely. What are you doing? Nero asked. Luna s eyes widened, It really is just like his. she said to herself as she handed it back to Nero. Okay here goes nothing Luna said as she to move to jump in. Ready boys? Luna said as she jumped in. I m always ready for you love. Drakon said, taking Luna s hand as he jumped in the circle with her, with Nero following suit. There was a bright circle of light and suddenly the city vanished before them leaving everything Drakon knew behind.

6 Welcome to Hell:  
The moment Luna felt the sun against her skin and saw her backyard, she knew she was home. Ready to meet my family? Luna asked Drakon as she smiled at him. Oh boy, this will be fun, Drakon said with a laugh taking Luna s hand. Glad i m not in your shoes right now. Nero said mockingly. Oh shut up. Drakon shot back. Come on Luna said as she walk in the house and said Mom, Dad I am home as Luna saw her mom Kat walk in and hug her tightly. The man that came in behind her had short spiky black hair and appeared to be in his early forties, he wore a black jacket like Drakon s but it was lined with red on the inside and he had a small beard. The look he gave Drakon was one he had seen many times, the look of a suspicious father when his daughter brings home a boy. Nice to meet you Mr... Drakon said. Dad this is Drakon and Nero Luna said feeling shy. Its nice to meet you boys Kat said feeling the tension between the boys. You too miss... Drakon started, Kat she said with a smile, This is my husband Dante. Nero raised his eyebrows, Dante? he asked, confused. Drakon and Luna both gave him a look, We ll explain later. Drakon said. Okay then. well why don t you boys go talk outside while i talk to my baby girl kat said to them looking at Luna. Dante gave them both a look and extended his hand toward the door, Mind if I talk to you two for a sec? he asked. Aww fuck i know what s coming. Drakon thought to himself as he followed Dante and Nero out the door, making sure Rebellion was still strapped to his back.  
When they reached the yard Dante had them stop next to an old tree. Look, he said. I have nothing against the two of you, and I know you're here because we kind of need you but if you try anything with my daughter... Suddenly a shiny silver sword appeared on his back. I ll kill you like any other average demon got it? Oh god dad is doing it Luna said as she started to freak out. oh luna your dad is just crazy. so how did things go? Kat asked as she started to get the feeling something did. It went good but something happen that i didn t think it would mom Luna said thinking to herself how to tell her mom no\that she fell in love with Drakon. What do you mean love? Kat asked. Well mom I fell in love Drakon. Luna said it and was shock she could. I knew that love however please tell me you didn t sleep with him on the first date but then again I did with your dad. Kat said with a big smile on her face. Mom! and yes I did. Luna. Well your father is going to kill him if he finds out. but i think we need to go out before he does Kat said as she hug her baby girl and walked outside.  
But was too late, they had already crossed swords, Drakon flipped backwards to avoid Dante s swing. Whoa, you ve got some good arm muscles for a guy twice my age. said Drakon. Nero smacked himself in the forehead, Idiot he thought. Then suddenly out of reflex Drakon pulled out Ebony and Ivory while Dante pulled out a pair of pistols that were nearly identical. What in the hell? Drakon asked. Nice guns kid, Dante said with a smirk, Wonder who s got a faster trigger finger. Stop it now Kat yelled at them. Drakon,Dad please stop it. Luna said behind her mom. Drakon holstered his weapons and looked back at Luna, For you, and I m sorry, he said to both Luna and Kat. In his defense he was only defending himself. Nero said helpfully. I know and I am not mad at you but my husband on the hand Kat said looking at Dante. Hey Drakon can we talk? Luna asked Drakon letting her mom calm down her dad. Sure, Drakon said, glancing at Kat he asked, Umm is there somewhere I can put my sword, guns and other weapons? I don t want to make you guys nervous carrying them with me. In my room Luna answer walking back in the house. In Luna s room Drakon unstrapped his weapons placing Cerberus and Beowulf on the table, and Rebellion on the bed, he hesitated a moment with Ebony and Ivory as Luna walked behind him and began to examine the guns. Mmm looks likes my dads, how did you get these? Luna asked Drakon. A friend of my dad s who was a gunsmith made them for him, their all custom even the engraving here. he said pointing to an inscription on both of them. For Tony Redgrave, .45 Caliber Artworks I inherited them from Dad after he died, and by the way your dad s guns are similar but not the same if you look close up, his are more like modified Desert Eagles. he said, placing them on the table after removing the bullets. These were always my favorite so Dad put them in his will for me. I see. well I am not worry about it Luna said as she kissed him. Drakon smiled and crawled into bed with her, not caring what Dante might think and just wanting to hold her. Man, I can t believe I fell in love in a day, he said caressing Luna s cheek and kissing her neck. I know how you feel but we need to slow down on making love as in can you wait until tonight? Luna asked as move around her room looking for something. For you I d wait as long as I needed too, Drakon said which seriously wasn t like him. What are you looking for? he asked. Ah ha i found it Luna smile as she walk to Drakon with a necklace in hand. Drakon glanced at it, it was a blue pendant attached to a black string with small red beads, that he t it Dante had been wearing something almost exactly the same only it was in red. Whose was this? Drakon asked. Its no ones i made it to look like my dads, but it s a little more powerful thanks to my mom. its meant to show people who can see things like us however it shows you what I see, which is the Demons in Limbo. Luna explained to Drakon with a smile. Interesting, you know blue s my favorite color. Drakon said with a grin, kissing Luna on the cheek. Really?It s mine to Luna said with a smile and pushing him onto the bed. I thought you wanted to wait. Drakon said sweetly holding her in his arms. Oh I am but i wanted you to hold me however I want to show you and Nero around town and pick some stuff up for dinner because I am cooking tonight. Luna said thinking to herself, I just hope dad will calm down by then. I m sure Dante will be fine when we get back. Drakon said smiling at her. How in the hell did you know that? Luna asked in surprise. I ll tell you if you can do the same thing to me. he said with a mischievous grin. What do you mean by that? Luna asked Drakon. Drakon smiled and kissed Luna on the forehead as they walked out the door, I read your thoughts and emotions lets see if you can do the same with me, close your eyes, focus. he said. Okay let s see Luna said as she stopped and close her eyes. Mmm you are happy and you are thinking how much you want to kiss me Luna said opening her eyes hoping she was right. Yes, very much so. Drakon said with a grin giving Luna a passionate kiss just as she d predicted. I m just happy she didn t figure out what else was in there. he thought. Yay I did guess a little but I am getting a feeling that there is something else you don't want to talk about. Luna answer back walked to the bed. A dark shadow crossed over Drakon s face and he turned away from Luna, hoping to hide the tears escaping from his eyes, trying not to choke he said,. I don t wanna talk about it. Luna walk up to Drakon and wrap her arms around him. It s okay love and i am guessing it s about your dad Luna said as she kiss his cheek. Drakon shuddered violently, suddenly he collapsed in Luna s arms and sobbed on her shoulder. It s my fault! he cried. Drakon, baby it wasn t Luna said a little lost for words not knowing what to do or say . My dad, Drakon choked out, He died because of me, I was supposed to be watching his back but a demon got through my guard and sliced his head clean off, even with his healing powers he couldn t survive that. he said before sobbing again. Baby no it s wasn t you didn t know that would happen. Luna said holding him tighter. Drakon s sobs reduced and he spoke so softly that Luna could barely hear. I m sorry Dad, I wish I could ask for your forgiveness but your not here to give it. he said, before laying his head on Luna s chest, breathing her in, wondering what he did without her and if he could ever really move past this. I m sorry love, he said softly. It's okay I understand baby but it s wasn t your fault. now come on let's go shopping Luna try to say with a smile. FOOD! Drakon said happily, instantly perking up and pulling Luna up by the hand. Okay then Luna said with a smile on her face. Well, you're the expert around here where can we get some good food? Drakon said, hoping for a repeat of what happened the last time they went out for food. Um I know a few good places for lurch but I am cooking dinner tonight. Luna answer and felt happy. If you're as good a cook as you are a lover then I can t wait for it. Drakon said with a half smile and a wink. Well I don t know which one I am better at cooking or making love Luna said with a big smile as she head to the door. Drakon walked behind her, I ll be the judge of that. he said, smacking her ass with a grin. Hey there big boy Luna said as she kiss him then running down the hall. My God, you two can t go five minutes without doing something dirty! Nero yelled on the other side of the hall. You re just jealous, and you know it. Drakon said with a smirk. Um mom what do we need for tonight? Luna asked Kat as she looked at Drakon. Just milk and oil, but hun your dad wants to talk to you before you leave. Kat said looking at them with a smile remembering when that was her and her husband. Okay mom, be right back. Luna said to Drakon as she walk outside. Kat smiled at Drakon, Don t worry too much about Dante he did worse when he was your age. so he really has no room to talk, and besides I can see you honestly care for Luna so that s good enough for me. she said. Thank you, Drakon said, honestly grateful for her support.  
hey dad, mom said you wanted to talk to me? Luna asked. Dante sighed, That boy, he reminds me a lot of what I used to be like before I met your mother, either he has some major issues or he s just out to get in your pants. he said bluntly. Dad I am 22 years old I don t need you who I can sleep with and yes he has issues and so what if I follow in moms foot steps? Luna said feeling like her dad didn t like Drakon. Well, he can t be any worse than Vergil. Dante said, shaking his head. What do you mean? Luna asked feeling lost. At least this kid seems to think of you as a human being. Dante said, thinking back to when he had fought Vergil oh so many years ago when he had called Kat and the entire human race insignificant children. Dad he is a good guy I haven t felt like this with many guys you know that but after spending a day with him. well I am in love with him Luna said as she sat on the steps. Dante sighed, then smiled, I will admit he does have his good points have you noticed how he looks at you, especially when that other kid s around? Dante asked with a laugh. Yes I know but I just want you to like him dad. Luna said. Dante laughed, That s what I was getting at there s one thing I do like about him, the look in his eyes, he takes your well being seriously, I get the feeling if a demon attacked you he d cut down anything in his way to stop them, I just think he s a little...disrespectful, his attitude tells me he doesn t have much respect for authority. Dante said, thinking of himself. I will say thats something you do share and I am happy to know you like him but I am guessing you don't approve of him? Luna asked with a small smile. No, I don t,...but i d be a hypocrite if I didn t give him a shot. Dante said, before asking something Luna didn t expect, I can tell he has issues like I did, is it something I can help with? he asked casually. Um to be truthful I don t know Luna answer unsure of what to say. Dante smiled, Well if you think he s a good guy i ll trust your judgement, he his Rebellion to his side. But if he breaks your heart I ll do to him what I did to Mundus. Dad but thank you I love you Luna said as she hug her dad feeling happy.

So, Luna mentioned you're a homemaker? Drakon asked Kat. Yes I am. I am the one who show her how to cook and be a good woman and how a family should be Kat answer with a smile How d you meet a guy like Dante? Drakon asked, honestly curious. Well I knew his brother Vergil first but when he wanted to help people and we went to find his twin Dante however after they kill the demon leader at the time Mundus then Dante and I fell in love got married and had sweet Luna Kat explain with a smile. She s a gem Drakon agreed. Can I ask your opinion on something? Yes anything Kat answer. Do you think I m crazy for falling head over heels for her after one day? Drakon asked, eager to get her opinion. Haha no I did the same when my eyes first on her father and I knew one day it would happen to her and if you are anything like her father then I know she will be well taken care of and love forever Kat said with a big smile. Drakon laughed, I just don t want to come between Luna and her family, I know what it s like to lose family and I don t want that to happen to her. he said, thinking of his father. Oh you won t but give Dante sometime Kat answer with a small smile. Whatever happened to Vergil? asked Drakon wondering if the story was similar to the Vergil he knew. Well he is back to his old self and wants to kill all humans and blah blah Kat said shaking her head. Drakon laughed, Sounds like my uncle. Thank you for talking to me I appreciate it. he said, shaking Kat s hand in thanks. No problem anything Kat said standing to hug Drakon. Drakon stiffened in surprise but appreciated Kat s gesture all the same, returning the hug like he was already a part of the family.

7 Blood Red Sky:  
As Drakon and Luna walked to the market Drakon told her about the conversation he d had with Kat. I didn t expect her to be so kind to me. he said. Thats my mom for you and I had a good with my dad to Luna said with a smile. So he won t try and shoot me while I m sleeping? Drakon asked with a laugh, hitching Rebellion up onto his back, having retrieved it and his guns earlier. Haha no I promise and I got everything I need Luna answer walking to paid. It d be nice to finally see what your cooking tastes like. he said. Suddenly the necklace around his neck began to vibrate and he saw visions of translucent demons directly in front of them, one of them on top of a building with a bow and arrow pointed at Luna. Get down! Drakon yelled pushing Luna to the ground as the arrow whizzed past her head and the sky turned a strange blood red color, twisting the buildings into evil and grotesque shapes. God damn it Luna said pulling a bow and arrow and shooting it in the demons head and put the stuff in her backpack. What else is under that coat of yours? Drakon asked with a grin pulling out Ebony and Ivory and shooting at any demon that was in his line of sight and moving so that he was back to back with Luna. You mean my hoodie? like four knives plus two in my boots and two guns that are in my back pocket Luna answer while shooting another arrow at the other demon on the top of the building. Not what I meant and you know it hun. Drakon said smiling as he flipped backwards to get in front of Luna and slice three demons in half that were about to attack her. What do you say we make a game out of this? he asked. Okay I love games but just don t cry if I kick your ass Luna answer as she push him down to shoot a demon as it was about hit Drakon in the back of his head. Good then you ll love this, Drakon said, shooting three demons in the head and simultaneously letting off a wave of energy from Rebellion to clear a few more. Whoever kills the most demons gets to have the other one do whatever they want tonight agreed? Yeah I do Luna said as she jump in front of him as she kill five demons with one arrow Oh by the way this will be way to easy Luna holled as she ran to get on top of the building. Oh no you don t! Drakon yelled back, laughing as he shot and cleaved his way through the horde of demons to follow Luna, running up the building with her. Yes I will Luna said a smile as she got to the top already killing like 20 and shooting 10 more with guns. Please, I ve killed more than that before breakfast! Drakon yelled standing side by side with Luna and carving a pool of blood through the horde, glancing back at Luna he kissed her on the cheek as he shot two demons at once, You ll have to do better then that. he said. You aren t also watching someones now are mr I am at 50 kills while I am at 60 to 80 by now I stop counting after 75 Luna said as she ran to jump back to the ground while only having 10 left. Well if I m gonna go out I might as well go out in style! Drakon said, transforming into his devil trigger and leaping off the building, and spinning in a circle firing off ebony and ivory as fast as he could pull the trigger and hitting the ground with a thump. Lets see you do tha-! Drakon started, suddenly a white skinned demon seemed to show up out of nowhere, all Drakon could tell was that it had slicked back white hair, red eyes and was not very happy to see him. The demon grabbed Drakon by the neck and threw him straight through the building hurling Drakon through 20 different rooms and several glass windows. Owww. Drakon groaned from the other side, trying to stand back up. Vergil stop it he is with me Luna yell as she ran to Drakons side. The demon looked down at Luna as she tried to make sure Drakon was alright. In a deep demonic voice he said, I never said I was on your side. Before pushing Luna out of the way and impaling Drakon in the stomach with a katana. Aaaa! Drakon yelled, spitting up blood and dropping grab Rebellion and stabbed Vergil in the chest missing his heart. Nice try he said, ripping the blade out and impaling Luna herself with it. NO! Drakon yelled trying to get back up as he reeled in pain, berating his body for not healing fast spit up blood as she felt herself getting waves of power and energy flow in and out of her as if she was being reborn then she was standing up with black and white wings with a tail waving around as she step in front of Drakon. Baby I am fine Luna said as she grab Rebellion again and slicing Vergils arm off. Vergil grunted with pain, Well, I m impressed Luna, you ve finally unlocked your true power. Glancing back at the stump of his arm he sighed. Damn, it ll be awhile before this grows back. he said, almost annoyed. You might want to get your boyfriend some help. he doesn t look so good, he continued, laughing maniacally before teleporting away. I m fine...love. Drakon grunted, the wound in his stomach finally closing up. Suddenly he ran into Luna s arms and hugged her, holding her close. I thought i d almost lost you. he said, burying his face in her hair as she started to transform back to she fell in his arms feeling very tired. I thought I was dead but I am okay I just need sleep then I will cook but who won Luna asked in a sleepy voice. Drakon smiled as tears started to spill from his eyes. You definitely win for getting rid of him. he said, lifting her up gently and carrying her as he started to walk back toward the house.

WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER!? Dante roared as Drakon brought in Luna who was just now waking up from the nap in his arms. It s a long story, Drakon said, looking Dante right in the eye and matching his angry stare with a calm mask. Look you can bite my head off later she needs rest and I m not going to leave her side do you hear me!? he yelled. Stop it both of you please carry her to her room. Kat said as she them. Drakon looked back at Kat with such a pained expression on his face. Don t make me leave her. Not now. he begged. I won t but I need to talk to her. Kat answer. As Drakon started to carry her back Luna mumbled something weakly, What was that love? he asked putting his ear closer to her. I love you. she said before falling asleep again. Drakon couldn t help himself, he laughed, laughed as tears spilled out of his eyes. Of all the things to say before she passes out she picks that one. he said shaking his head as he carried her to her room and started to shut the door behind them. Hey now I need to talk to my little girl first before you lock the door Kat said with a teasing smile. Luna hunny I need you to wake so you can tell me what happen she said sitting next to Luna. We were in the market when Drakon saw demons then they attacked us and only had ten left which mr show off killed then Vergil attacked Drakon and well I got my devil trigger and I sliced off his arm Luna explain to her mom as she started to get tired again. Okay hunny go back to sleep. stay with her call us if things change. Kat said to Drakon leaving the room. Drakon smiled and brushed Luna s hair out of her eyes as she mumbled in her sleep, happy that she was okay and just thankful that they were still together. I love you. he said, kissing her on the forehead as she slept.

8 A long night Luna finally woke up after 3 hours of sleeping and found herself in Drakon s arms. Hi Luna said with a sleepy smile. Drakon opened his eyes, Luna! he said happily, hugging her hard enough to make her stop breathing. Owie that hurts Luna said with a pain in her back. Drakon glanced behind her and his eyes widened. Uhh, hun? he said nervously. What is it hun? Luna asked Drakon feeling lost. Umm Drakon stammered before fetching a mirror, You may want to take off your shirt. he said nervously. Umm why? Luna asked taking off her shirt. Just, look at your back through this, said Drakon, resisting the temptation to cover his ears because of the scream that he knew would come. Okay Luna said looking at her back WHAT THE FUCK? Luna asked in shock of the tattoo on her back which was of the mixed of angels and demons wings on her back starting from her shoulders to the mid of her spine. Nice Drakon said, not knowing what else to say. Shut up Luna said feeling confused as hell. Did this happen to you? Luna asked Drakon while looked at the tattoo. Drakon stripped off his shirt and turned so Luna was facing his back. Does it look like it? he asked sarcastically. Well no I don t but come on I turn into what whatever that was and I have a tattoo three hours later Luna said as she smack Drakons ass. Worth it. Drakon said with a smirk. I can t explain that either hun, do you think Dante might know something about it? Suddenly Drakon paused, God I ll never get used to that, I feel like I m talking about my dad. he said, shaking his head. I am sorry love and I don t know if mom or dad well know Luna said as she started to strip. Oh, you shouldn t have done that. Drakon said pulling her back into the bed and kissing her softly, sliding his hand across her breasts. Hey now big boy behave Luna said trying to push him off of her. Say please, he said, kissing her neck and starting to bite it. Mmm please baby Luna asked as she got on top of him and kiss him back. Drakon grinned and started biting her breasts while sliding his hand down her leg and scratching her back with the other. I thought you wanted me to behave. he whispered in her ear. Mmm bad boy I am gonna have to hurt you now Luna said as she started to kiss her way down his chest and onto . Drakon pulled her head down and snarled, Suck my dick he ordered scratching her back slightly harder and moaning. Yes master Luna said as she started to suck slowly as she move her tongue from his base to his tip as she lightly nip it dragging her teeth again from the base to the tip as she then suck faster and started to jerk it until she finally deepthroat him and all 10 inchs of his cock as he grunted and grabbing the bed with a death grip. Growling he shoved her off and flipped her over on her back on the bed, as he spread her legs and licked her pussy in one move as she moan. Drakon Luna said as her legs started to shake as he started to lightly nip her pussy lips and clit then going back to licking her slowly over and over again until she started to drip then he stuck his tongue in her pussy in a very quick pace. DRAKON PLEASE FUCK ME Luan moan louder in a begging tone. Drakon smile as he shove his cock in her and whispered in her ear Whatever you wish lover. He said as he started to pound her hard and fast then telling her to start to rub her cilt as he grab her ankles enjoying the look on her face and how hot it was watching her drip cum on his cock then he pull out and told her to get on all fours. he shove himself back inside of her, as he started to get closer to cumming he slap her ass and pull her hair, Say my name Drakon howl as he was at the edge of cumming. DRAKON DRAKON Luna scream as she squirted for the six time as she couldn t stop cumming on his cock. Drakon flipped her over on her back again and started to pound her as he started to bite her neck and breasts and pounding her as she screamed his name, finally when his cock couldn t handle it no longer. he spilled his seed with a roar and sighed contently laying on her chest. That was amazing Luna said out of breath and feeling overheated, she got up and got dressed. Yes it was. Drakon said, smiling at Luna. Now come I need to talk to my parents. Luna said returning the smile. Thank you for not telling me that earlier, I hate it when the moment s killed. Drakon said with a laugh. You are welcome Luna said shaking her ass at him. Keep that up and we won t make it out the door. Drakon said, smacking her ass and kissing her on the cheek. No I would make it out but you on the other hand. well let s just someone would have to grab the key under the pillow. Luna said with a big smile on her face. Drakon s smile grew wider as he whispered in her ear, That s not the only key to my release. he said. Be good damn it Luna said as she walked down the hall into the living room. Oh alright, Drakon said, grinning from ear to ear. Mom,Dad I have something I would like to share. Luna said looking at everyone. What is it? Dante asked, noting with some annoyance that Drakon didn t seem to want to leave her side. Well did this happen to you after you turn? Luna asked as she turn around and took off her shirt. Oh my Kat said as she walked up to touch the tattoo. Dante grinned, I was wondering when you d get that. he said removing his own shirt and revealing a similar tattoo on his back. No, I ve had mine since I was born, I don t know why yours just suddenly showed up. he admitted. I see, thanks dad for now telling me Luna said putting her shirt back on. Okay, now that that s out of the way, I think you still owe me a taste of your cooking hun. Drakon said, glancing and Luna fondly, making even Dante crack a small smile. True,let s get started Luna said with a smile walking into the kitchen. Where do you need me love? Drakon asked, eager to help. Just sit down and watch Luna said with a wink. As you wish. Drakon said with a mock bow, taking a seat. I have to admit, this kid s got class. Dante thought to himself. I know we need to talk and we are sorry Luna kat said sitting next to Drakon as Dante stood behind his wife, Okay, Drakon said, we re all obviously confused, I thought Vergil was on your side. Well he was when she a little girl but I had a dream of he taking over the world and killing the humans thats when we talk about leaving or hining then I saw you in a dream with Luna of course this was before Luna left then after a month he started to take have the demons join him and then the attacks started .Kat explain with a sad smile on her face. Little brother could never resist power, give him an inch and he ll go a mile. Dante said with grim amusement. What brought him back the first time this happened? Drakon asked, wondering if the same thing could work twice. We aren t quite sure I mean it was six months after Dante almost killed Vergil that he show up asking to be forgiven but I don t know what happened in those six months Kat said looking at Luna as she started to put the chicken in the oven. Drakon sighed, Well it was worth a shot, then glancing at Dante he asked, You ve fought him before, any advice so I don t get myself killed the next time he attacks me? Dante grinned, Back the hell off if he moves. Finally with dinner being done and desert cooling off, they all sat down to eat, Nero removed his jacket, exposing his glowing arm as he sat next to Kat who stared at it curiously. So dad why didn t you tell I would have a tattoo on my back? Luna asked a little mad at him for not telling her the truth. Two reasons, one I wasn t sure you would get it because you weren t born with one like me and two, you already have some of your powers I didn t think it would make much of a difference. Dante said with a shrug. Of course the same thing you say for every I find out so late in life .Luna said looking at her dad. Luna we agree not to tell you because I wanted you to have a normal childhood not a childhood like ours Kat said still looking at Nero s arm. Drakon looked at Luna a rare serious look in his eyes, You should be grateful for that, I was raised to be a Devil Hunter from birth, granted yes it was fun as hell, but it s all I knew. he said. I never really had many friends when I was a kid. Neither did we. Dante added. We only wanted you to have what we didn t. Then I am sorry and true I do have my best friend Luna said with a smile as she turn to see her mom poke Nero s arm. Drakon followed Luna s gaze and tried to hide his amusement as Kat continued to poke at it. ...WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!? Nero yelled as everyone laughed. I am sorry I couldn t help myself Kat said turning red from laughing. Hey kid, let me have a look at those guns of yours. Dante said to Drakon holding his hands out. Drakon pulled them out, reluctantly handing them over, hoping Dante didn t damage them. Hey, these are in better shape than mine! Dante complained. I know dad yours does get stuck if you fire it to quickly Luna said. Mine were my dad s, Drakon added. I take pretty good care of them, I disassemble and clean them once a week and oil the inner parts to make sure they don t wear out. Nice, Dante admitted. Where are my girls anyway? he asked, referring to his own Ebony and Ivory. You mean these? Luna asked as she stood up pulling them from the side of her hips and handing them to her dad. So those were the guns you were using befo-. Drakon started. ...Aww shit, I shouldn t have said that should I? he said with an apologetic look at s okay Luna said with a big smile. I thought I told you not to touch these. Dante said sternly, placing them on the table in front of him. Yeah but I am not your little girl I mean how times have I listen to you? Luna asked looking at her dad. Plus I am the one who give them to her when I sent her to find them Kat said looking at her husband. And you know I will make it up to you she replied to Dante with a wink. Actually as punishment for that, Dante said with an evil smile, glancing at Drakon. What are your plans with my daughter? he asked. Drakon and Luna both turned beet red. Well, Drakon stammered. I m actually thinking about staying here instead of going back home things are a lot more interesting around here. he said. Well I am happy to hear that plus I think it would be good for my husband to someone under his wing other Luna Kat said with a smile. Drakon looked away. No one could teach me better then my father. he said softly. Oh I am sorry I was just thinking out Kat answer back with a sad look. It s okay, Drakon said, I know you didn t mean any harm. He said with a smile. So who is ready for pie? Luna asked as she stared clear the table. Drakon grinned, ME! he said enthusiastically waving his arm in the air. Dante smirked, Hehe you sound like a little kid. he said. It s fine and you get the same way love Kat said as she helped Luna clean the table off. Here you go, big or small piece of pie? Luna asked Drakon with a smile. Big he said happily kissing Luna on the cheek in thanks. Dante rolled his eyes, of course he goes for the big piece. he said with some amusement. Dad, and here you go a big piece for you to and for you? Luna asked Nero who had been watching her mom after she poked at his arm. I ll take a big piece too. he said. Geez, we re gonna run outta pie pretty damn quick. Drakon said. No there is a enough for everyone Luna said as she spilt the last of the pie between her and her mom.  
DAMN this is good pie! Nero and Drakon both said at once! I ll arm wrestle you for our peices. Nero said. Hell no that arm of yours is on freaking steroids! Drakon complained, eagerly devouring his pie to keep it away from Nero. Oh my I will make more tomorrow Luna said with a big smile. Well I think me and your dad is going to go to bed. goodnight sweetheart Kat said to Luna kissing her on top of her head. Goodnight hun, said Dante kissing Luna on the cheek before turning to Drakon. Don t keep us up all night lover boy. he said with a half smile. Well, I think he s finally warmed up to me. Drakon thought grinning. Oh Nero you can sleep on the couch its a hideaway bed and Luna can give you sheets and pillows Kat said to them Good night Drakon she said as she hugged him. Hey don t I get a hug? Nero asked, slightly hurt. Oh why not Kat said as she hugged him, Good night Nero she said as she walked down the hall to her room. Don t expect a hug from me. Dante said grinning again at Drakon. And if i won t give him one I definitely won t give you one blue boy. he said, as Nero gave him an angry face for making fun of his arm. good night dad Luna said as she grab sheets and pillows for Nero and pulled the bed out so he make the bed however he please. I guess we should follow their example huh love? Drakon asked taking Luna s hand. I would agree and good night Nero Luna said as she hugged him. Don t read too much into that cuz. Drakon said with a smile as he fist bumped Nero before going with Luna to bed. As they laid in Bed Drakon turned his head toward Luna with a smile, That was a great dinner, I just wish my dad could ve been there. he said. He would ve loved you. I would hope so I mean my dad is warming up to you Luna said as she laid on his chest. He would have, if he had been there when you started flirting with me in Devil May Cry he would ve told me She s a keeper kid, go get her. Drakon said with a smile. I wish I could have meant him Luna said as she touch his cheek. Yeah, me too, haha he d probably suggest we all go out drinking or something. Drakon said with a laugh. Haha that would have been fun Luna said shaking her head. My dad was hilarious when he was drunk, he told me once that he got so drunk that he proposed to a mop. Drakon said trying not to crack up. Haha my dad had almost the same story but it was his guns and he kept saying he was sorry to the other Luna said a big smile. Are you kidding? Drakon asked, snuggling closer to her. I wish my mom told plus she had to slap him out of it Luna said as she crawled on top of him and kissed him. haha I would ve paid to see that. Drakon said, kissing her back and gliding his hands down her back. Mmm what are you trying to start? Luna asked sitting on top of him taking off her shirt. Oh very very dirty things my love. said Drakon biting her neck as he unhook her bra and started kissing and biting his way down to her breasts while scratching her back. MMM you are a dirty little boy Luna said in a moan as she push him off so she laid on her back. You haven t seen anything yet my love. Drakon whispered in her ear as he slowly kissed his way down to her pussy, gently sliding his tongue across it s lips and her clit, lightly nibbling as Luna began to tense in anticipation her legs shaking as he continued to bite then slide his tongue across her pussy more and more before licking her and sliding it in and out, slowly at first but faster and faster as her moans increased. DRAKON Luna moan louder than before as she started to drip on his tongue. Drakon growled with pleasure enjoying the taste of her cum as he then slid two of his fingers into her and started to finger her in a fast pace as move his way up to her her neck and breasts then he started to bite them harder than whispered her ear Luna cum for me ... he said. DRAKON DRAKON Luna scream as she finally squirted on his hand. Drakon smiled and whispered in her ear I m not done with you quite yet. he said, shoving his manhood into her and pounding her over and over making her cum several more times to the point where Luna wondered if she would ever stop. DRAKON! she screamed, her voice echoing off the walls as she continued to cum. LUNA! Drakon roared finally cumming into her pussy as they both screamed at the top of their lungs then they wrap up each other arms. You know I have been with other men but no one and I mean no one has ever made love to me like that or made me cum that hard Luna said with a smile It goes both ways. he said with a smile. Ready to go again? he asked with a teasing look in his eye. Oh boy Luna said as she started to kiss her way down to his manhood and lightly suck it then Okay good night She said as she rolled to her side trying to hide her smile. Oh come here you. Drakon said flipping her back over and kissing her as they hid under the sheets again. NOOSES Luna said with a giggle. YEEEES Drakon said as he impulsively started to tickle her. STOP it Luna said still giggling. What are you gonna do about it? Drakon said with a laugh as he continued his assault. You will see Luna said as she got on top and bit into Drakons neck. Drakon did indeed stop but then wrapped his arms around Luna and bit into her breasts. Okay, I stopped. he said with a lustful grin. MMM good boy Luna said as she slided his manhood inside of her as she moan. Drakon groaned, Someone knows what she wants as he started thrusting and biting her neck. Yes I do my love Luna answer back as she started to cum more faster and harder on his cock as her hips started to move faster. MMMM ! Drakon moaned as he thrusted faster and faster starting to cum as he kissed Luna more passionately than he ever had before. Drakon Luna said as she started to cum again but something was a little different. Drakon kissed and bit everywhere on Luna s body as he thrusted faster and faster, biting her neck, breasts and everywhere else he could reach as he cam over and over, as she could feel him getting closer to cumming she feel herself open her wings as if they came alive as they cam together. Suddenly there was a flash and Drakon was in his devil trigger as angel and demon making love with such passion that the walls were shaking. I can t believe that happen Luna finally laying on Drakons chest. I can t either, I hope nobody noticed the earthquake. Drakon said with a smile. Oh I think everyone heard and felt but we hear it tomorrow by my dad Luna said with a smile and I don t care look. Drakon s smile suddenly faded and turned into shock when he noticed Luna was still in her Devil Trigger. Oh my God...you are so beautiful. he said, awestruck as he traced her wings. What ? Luna asked feeling shy until she notice what Drakon was touching. OH MY GODS I CAN T BELIEVE IT Luan said. Drakon smiled, Still think you're not good enough for me? he asked, still tracing her wings then her cheek. Haha I don t know what to think Luna said with a smile. Well I ll tell you what I think, Drakon said stroking her hair and leaning down to whisper in her ear. You are a beautiful goddess. he said. I believe the gods have blinded you Luna said with a smile. No, they ve opened my eyes to what was hidden within you. Drakon said, kissing her softly and embracing her. Uhuh however do you think they will go away? Luna asked feeling happy. I don t know. Drakon admitted. But either way I ll never look at you the same way again. he said, smiling. Now time for sleep Luna said as she cuddle into Drakon. Drakon grinned and snuggled closer giving one last kiss to Luna and wrapping her in his arms, never wanting to let her go.

9 Future Plans:  
Luna woke up the next morning thinking to herself how last was a good dream as she rolled over smiling at Drakon who was still she got up to make breakfast and as she got dress she looked in the mirror and saw the wings where still there. I need to ask my dad about this. Luna said to herself as she walked down the hall and saw Nero also asleep, she walked in the kitchen and saw her mom drinking tea. Good Morning mom Luna feeling scare of what her would say. Oh good morning honey Kat said reading a book. Um mom I want you to stop reading please I need to talk to you? Luna asked. Ifs how not to have a baby then I wouldn t say not to have...OH MY GODS LUNA Kat said in shock to see her little had wings on back. I know it happen last night while we were having sex Luna explained to her mom, Oh that has happen to your dad but that like this however they are beautiful Kat said as she stood to touch them. Thanks mom Luna said as she hugged her mom then she started to make breakfast and after she was done putting food away for the boys she gave her mom some and walked back to her room to wake Drakon up. Mmmm. Drakon mumbled happily as he felt Luna s hand on his back. Good morning. he said. Good morning sleepy head Luna said as she laid back in his arms. Drakon kissed her and happily held her in his arms enjoying the feel of her skin. Am I the only one that just wants to stay in bed today? he asked, kissing Luna from her cheek down to her breasts. Hey now slow down lover Luna said as she kissed him. You're not exactly making me control myself. Drakon said as he moved his hand up Luna s leg, lingering at her thigh then biting it. AH AIY Luna moan as she become wet. I can do better you know. Drakon said with a lustful smile pressing himself into Luna and biting her neck as he fingered her faster and faster. BE good damn it Luna said as she moan. Drakon smiled, trying to sate his desires, Your right, we have stuff we need to do, we can save this for later. he said moving his hand up Luna s chin. Thank you Luna said as she grab the tray and put it on his lap. No problem, Drakon said, picking up the tray, then quickly nipping Luna s ear laughing as he ran to the living room after getting dressed. Asshole Luna smacking Drakon on the arm. I love you too. he said with a smirk as they reached the living room. Alright you two you can save the fun for later, for now we need to make some plans like how we ll deal with Vergil. Dante said, walking into the room with a cup of coffee in his hand. Sorry dad Luna said. Dante walked over curiously examining his daughter s wings. What the hell? he asked, confused. Yeah um it happen last night... While you guys were talking Kat said taking over what Luna was saying. Nice save, Drakon thought to himself resolving to thank Kat later. I noticed them this morning so it s new news to me. he lied. SO? Luna asked looking at her dad. It might have something to do with your devil trigger but I don t know all mine ever did was turn my hair white, then again yours is obviously different from mine, it seems to be more angelic than demonic. said Dante Great it wasn t like I wasn t a freak already now I may be stuck with theses things Luna said rolling her eyes. Drakon walked over to her and put a comforting hand around her shoulder. Isn t there something we can do to make them less...noticeable? he asked. Dante shook his head, Any ideas Kat? he asked glancing toward his wife. Sadly no I am sorry I know you had plans for college but you know we can t let people too many questions Kat said as she hugged Luna. Suddenly Drakon s temper flared, Hey just because she has wings now doesn t mean that she has to throw her whole life away, don t make her do that! he shouted angrily. Dad before you get mad calm down and you have no right to speak like that in my house Luna said. She is right Kat said looking at Drakon. I m sorry, Drakon said, for a moment he shut his eyes trying to reach Luna with his mind the way they read each other s thoughts. I just don t think you should be ashamed of what you are and have to hide like some freak. he tried to explain privately. I know and I am not but if we don t care of Vergil I will have to hide what I am thats what mom was trying to say Luna said as she looked at Drakon. OH OH OH ... Kat gasp as a vision started. Dante was at her side in an instant standing beside her as if she was about to collapse, What do you see hun? he asked calmly, ignoring the total what the fuck look on Drakon s face. I see Virgil's plans moving faster than I thought last time he is planning an attack in two months a big one I can t all of it. Kat said as she see again. Dante caught her as she collapsed. Then we all need to train as fast as we can and I can only think of two ways to do it. One we need to fight against each other or two we could try and get the demons attention so they could be used as dummies. said Dante. I d vote for the second one. Drakon said quickly not wishing to harm any of them, especially Luna. Why not both ? Luna asked I mean dad you promise me you would teach me how to use my devil trigger came in she said looking at her dad. Dante sighed, Alright alright, but you might have to help me lover boy. he said glancing at Drakon who chuckled a little bit. Suddenly they heard a loud yawning noise, Nero had finally woken up. What d I miss? he asked sleepily. Drakon rolled his eyes and filled his cousin in. He needs to go with us when we train, he hasn t done much and needs his exercise. he said much to the others amusement. HEY! Nero complained. I would say Luna said with a smile, Drakon I need to talk you she asked him as she walked down the hall to her room.

When they reached her room Drakon sat on the bed, Look if it was about my little outburst I m sorry for the way I handled that, I just don t think you should throw your whole life away over something you can t help having those wings isn t your fault and you shouldn t be punished for or ashamed of them. he said honestly. It s fine but something I need to tell you...the reason I have had to hide what I am because there are demons who would do anything for my wings or heart .Luna said Drakon raised his eyebrows, is there something special about the heart of a Nephilim? Other than the obvious? he asked with a wink. Haha yes my best friend is half angel which is why I wasn t alone in school and we about her wing Is their anybody you know that s fully human besides your mom? Drakon asked with some amusement. Sadly no but anyways if demon can get a pair of angels wings like if Vergil got mine he could cross into your world and the demon world if not heaven since I do have angels blood in me Luna said to Drakon. Hmm, makes sense. Drakon said but why would he want your h- . Suddenly Drakon s necklace began to vibrate again but instead of pulling him into Limbo it did something he didn t expect, suddenly visions flashed through his mind as he clutched his head in pain, he saw a bald man with demonic red eyes holding a red headed angel in his arms in a bloody dress. The man was clutching something that looked like a human heart. The vision shifted to a small child holding the same woman in his arms. Drakon looked closely at the child. Is that...Dante? he said through gritted teeth still clutching his head. When the vision ended he collapsed on the floor breathing hard. Slowly breath Luna said as she rub his cheek. That was, like a vision or something. Drakon said still breathing hard, then before he could stop himself, Your dad, what happened to his mother? he asked Luna. You mean my grandma? and its a long story oh and try having that happen when you're 12 are barely getting your prowers Luna said shaking her head. Ouch, Drakon said, reminding himself to take tylenol for the splitting headache he now had. Anyway, I m guessing she had her heart ripped out or something? he asked. Suddenly Dante entered the room. How did you know that? he asked. Umm, I guess I kinda just had a vision of this bald guy ripping it out. Drakon explained. Mundus. Dante confirmed with a nod. Excuse me for interrupting your walk down my dad s memories, but what the hell does this have to do with me? Luna asked. Dante and Drakon both looked at each other. Vergil wants to do the same thing that Mundus did to my mother. Dante summarized. You're outta your mind if you think I m gonna let that happen. Drakon said. For once Dante smiled and patted him on the shoulder. I would expect nothing less. he said. Um can I speak or I should I kick you guys out plus I was also gonna ask if my boyfriend wanted to shower with me no instead what I have known for most of my life became more important, you know what just get out of my room Luna said to both of them with tears building in her eyes. Drakon looked back at her with a pained expression in his eyes. I m sorry love, he said sadly, I was only trying to help. he said hanging his head as he walked out the door. I think we need to talk Kat said to Drakon. Drakon looked back at Luna with sadness in his heart. Anything to make her feel better. he said following Kat out of the room and across the hall. I know I should told you about what you saw but I knew it would be hard to deal with but me and her dad has had a feeling that what happen to Eva would be the same fate as Luna as I still believe telling a 12 year old girl that you share the fate as grandmother hurts more Kat explain to Drakon, However I believe you should go back in there and kiss her and tell her you love her I know what she is going though Kat finish with a smile at her husband remembering the nights he had to hold while she was pregnant. Drakon nodded, before he reached the door he looked back at Kat and said, I never meant to hurt her, and to be honest I m just as scared as she is, I m just not showing it, he admitted. I know hun but she hasn t had a easy life either even though we try to give her a childhood, now go get your woman Kat said with a smile. Yes ma'am Drakon said as he headed back to Luna s room. He could hear her crying before he even made it all the way to the door. Opening it quietly he found Luna sitting on the floor her face in her hands. Drakon didn t even think, he walked slowly behind her and wrapped her in his arms cradling her back and forth as she sobbed. Hey, he said softly. It ll be okay. No it won t I will die like she did I can t do this...AHHH... Luna as she cried harder into his chest. Keep your cool kiddo it ll help her out. a voice in Drakon s head seemed to say that he couldn t quite place. Taking the advice Drakon maintained his composure holding back tears of worry. I m not gonna let anything happen to you Luna, I promise, if it does come to that we ll go down together, I m not going to leave you. he said. I am just tired of living like this Luna said slowing down on crying. Then when this is over what do you say we get far away from here? Drakon asked, Far from the demons, far from this hellhole, and most of all far from your pain and fear. he said, kissing her after each sentence. Maybe Luna said as she finally stop crying. Drakon hugged her, There s my girl. he said happily pulling her into his chest and resting his hand on her back. I need to shower Luna said as she got up. Well in that case, Drakon said picking her up and carrying her to the bathroom, keeping her close so she could lay on his chest. Hey put me down Luna said with a smile. Meh I need to strip anyway. said Drakon setting her down in the shower and stripping right in front of her in all his glory.  
MMM you know I need to do the same Luna said with a sly smile. Then by all means, Drakon said reaching for her as if trying to speed up the process. she smile then strip off everything and putting her hands on her hips. Hello sexy lady, Drakon said, slipping his hands under hers and kissing her. MMM Luna said with a light moan pulling Drakon into the shower. Drakon happily stepped in with her pulling her up slightly so that she was in his lap. Do as you please. he said happily, biting her neck. Hey now Luna said turning on the water.


End file.
